Waiting for Superman
by Watashiwakeikodesu
Summary: She's talking to angels, Counting the stars, making a wish on the passing cars, she's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms-Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. (disclaimer: the song belongs, which is the reference of this story belongs to Daughtry)


She's sitting by the window of her apartment. She's watching the cars pass by on the busy streets of the downtown city. She's wishing upon the star. She's waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and sweep her off her feet.

He watch her as she stare on the busy streets of her apartment unit. He always see her when he stay up late in his office just across her building. She looks like she's waiting for someone. Her beautiful face looks so lonely. Her eyes were of a beautiful shade but it reflects sadness, longing for someone.

She watch the cars moving on the streets. She hoping that he is in one of those cars but she knew it is a wishful thinking however, she still dare to hope that he would stop by at her house to pick her up and take her anywhere.

Every time he sees her staring at the streets. He cannot help but to feel her sadness. He wonder what makes a beautiful woman like her to feel lonely?

She sat one afternoon at the cafe nearby, looking at the people passing by on the store's window.  
He was there for short break. He notice the woman sitting by the window looking over the busy street full of people walking to their appointment and cars caught in a traffic. He take this as chance to know her and probably know the reason of her sadness. He take a deep breath and walk to her direction.

She is lost in her thoughts, her mind is drifting to faraway place where he is. The man she's waiting for. Still hoping for him to show up to get her. She deep on her thoughts, she did not notice a guy stand in front of her.

He stood in front of her. She seem thinking deeply, he cleared his throat and ask if he could sit with her.

She look at this man smiling at her. She smiled weakly and let him sit with her.

He sit across her. He introduced himself to her and so is she.

Their first meeting turn to two, three and more meetings. Little by little they became close. She learned that he is working on the office across her apartment building. She learned that he saw her more than once on her veranda when he work late in their office.  
He told her that he approached her at the café because she looked lonely just like those nights when he saw her on his office's window. There, he learned the reason of her sadness. She is waiting for someone for so long but then, he never showed up yet. She still hoping that one day he will knock on her door to get her. He sees hope and at the time, sadness in her eyes.

They became close confidant. As they became closer she starting to make a room in his heart and before he know it, his simple curiosity slowly develops into love.  
As minutes turn hours, hours turn days and days turn weeks, she getting tired of waiting for his knight in shining armor. If this is a movie it would not be like this, she will be here waiting for superman, he will come and show her his love. He will swept her off her feet and save her from this miserable life she has but unfortunately, it won't happen for in reality he belongs to someone else. She is nothing but a side character to their story.

One day he realized how deep his love for her. It hurts him seeing her mopping around for a man who never took a second glance at her. Her simple sad smiles, makes his day at the same time hurts him. It only signify that she is not over that man who caused her loneliness. It hurts him because he love her and he cannot do anything to ease her pain.

She looked at her window as the taxi pulled over across the street . She saw how a girl welcome her love with an open arms. She wondered if she will be able to experience the love that the couple across the street is showing.  
He wonder around her apartment building, it's been a hundred days since the last time they see each other. Yes, he is counting the days without her and he miss her terribly that it hurts.

He had enough with this feeling so he took courage and ring the doorbell.  
She hears someone, she goes towards the door. Hoping the person from the other side of the door is the hero that will save her from the abyss of loneliness she was in.

He hold his breath as he hears the footsteps nearing to the door. 'Here goes nothing' he thought. He made up his mind. He will confess his love for her. He cannot contain this feeling any longer. He wants to save her from misery. He wants to be her superman.

She opens the door. She saw him standing in front of her. It's been a while since the last time she saw him. Not seeing him for a long time, made her realize that she miss him that it hurts more than it should and she already falling in love on this man who put color in her dull, gray life.

"Hi. It's been a while." He greeted. He saw the tears forming on her beautiful bright eyes. Without further ado, she lunged herself and wrap her arms around him. It surprise him but nonetheless he return her embrace and whisper her the words he wants to tell her. He poured his love for her through that intimate gesture which she return.

She never felt this love before. At last she found the man that will give her happiness. She finally met her own superman. 


End file.
